Nymph it up
by raindropsfromjupiter
Summary: '"Sure you don't need any help?" He asked. "Nope." I smiled cheekily, popping the 'p', before turning around and diving into the water leaving him with no choice but to follow.' OC story. Post-Invasion.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys. I'm new to this fandom and I'm a little bit nervous to be honest. I love Yong Justice, but other than this show, I don't really know much at all about the DC universe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anything in the DC 'verse (sadly).**

* * *

Prologue:

I remember the cold. And the dark pressing down on me. I couldn't see anything. My eyelids were heavy and refused to lift. I couldn't breathe. I thought that I should be panicking, screaming, anything - but a small soft voice in the depths of my mind told me it would be alright. Just stay still and let go.

I'd never thought very much about dying apart from maybe what songs I would like to be played at my funeral. Now that death was fast approaching, I felt an overwhelming sense of - relief. Whether I'd truly think like this if I were not in this situation I don't know, but it was just impossible to feel anything but the steady calmness. The floating security. I was about to die. And I was okay with that.

My senses began to lull, and I could no longer feel my body. At all. Not even the faint buzzing of numbness. Just the freedom of falling slowly. Even if I wanted to open my eyes, I knew that would be impossible now. They were glued shut. A distant buzzing started up in my head, like a thousand bumblebees. Growing louder and louder every passing second. Not that I had that much awareness of time. Before long the buzzing was all I was, But it wasn't a thousand bees, it was a million butterflies and moths. Their smooth dusty wings beating and whispering in my mind. This was it. I'd swallow out of nervousness if I could. The end. But I wasn't scared, I was ready to let go and fade into nothing.

.oOo.

I woke up coughing and spluttering. A torrent of water flowed from my mouth emptying my stomach. I opened my eyes blearily. What had happened? Hadn't I just died? I didn't know what to think. I curled up in a foetal position, shivering. Had I just escaped death? How? I closed my eyes and whimpered into my wet knees. I didn't want to know.

* * *

**By the way, I know that this is ****_REALLY _****short, but obviously, it's just a prologue and the chapters will get longer as the story progresses.**

**Read. ****_Enjoy._**** Review.**


	2. cold sunshine

Cold Sunshine

Beep. Beep. Beep.

With a groan capable of a large bear, I drag myself out of bed, the thin linen sheets gliding with little friction over my tangled limbs. With an almighty sigh, I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and rub my eyes. I glance at the clock. 8_:30 am._ Ugh. Waking up at this time on a Saturday is just not right.

Getting out of bed, I make a beeline for the bathroom. It's cramped and a little bit mouldy, but performs its duty well enough. I brush my teeth and spit. I wash my face, and as soon as the cool water comes into contact with my tired skin, I feel instantly revitalised. I yank a brush through my hair, and gaze at my reflection.

It's been almost a year since my, ah - incident in the lake. I still don't know what happened. What I do know however, is that it changed me. I pull back my black hair from my neck and gaze at what lies, usually hidden. Where normal flesh should be, are scales. Small, smooth and lustrous, like flattened pearls. Among the scales on my neck are three slits into the flesh, on either side of my neck. Yep - you guessed it. Gills. Bloody, damn, gills.

The same scales can be found on other parts of my body too. A little scattering down the inside of my legs and arms - which is thankfully unnoticeable. I also have a bit down my lower back and other, err, other places. I don't know why and I don't know how, but I'm not the girl I used to be.

The gills work by the way, in case you were wondering. The first time I noticed was when I was coaxed into swimming a few months ago with a friend. I usually stay clear of water, ever since the incident.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by a slamming of a door out in the street somewhere. I glance at the time, 8:55. _Shoot._ I throw on my work uniform and put my hair up in a messy up-do. I grab my bag, which is pre-packed as I tear out of my apartment, down the stairs and onto the street.

.oOo.

A five-minute jog later, and I make to _'Happy Harbour Ice cream Parlour'_, where I work part-time. The place is such a little bundle of joy. Please note sarcasm here. Joan, my boss fixes me with a disapproving glance as I take my place behind the counter. She's never liked me. Never. I don't know why, she get's along with Hana, my co-worker fine, but then I guess - the snobs do stick together.

The time drags on, and when the clock hits one o'clock, I'm restraining myself not to bolt out of here right now for my lunch break. The second-hand on the clock ticks around another whole minute, before Joan relieves me.

"All right Hana, it's your shift." She calls. then she looks at me with a scrutinizing gaze. One second, two seconds. "Well go on then Lena!" She exclaims like I want to stay here.

I nod meekly, and head out into the mid-day sunshine. I sigh in relief. Half a day gone already. Maybe I will be able to afford college in two years time. I head down to the beach. It's over-crowded but I don't mind. I walk along the edge, letting my feet sink into the hot sand and mind that I stay well away from the water. I begin to get lost in my own thoughts.

When I leave school, I want to take a photography course in Uni. The hobby is one of my main passions and I hope to pursue it in the future. I just hope my grades will be good enough. I'm pretty good in school. I lack in some areas and excel in others. A particular excel is gym class. I used to do gymnastics when I was a little girl living in England, and I'm best in my class. , the gym teacher, told me I should go somewhere with my 'talent'. The Olympics was mentioned, but I already knew what I wanted to do, and there's no photography competition in the Olympics.

I am snapped out of my reverie when I start to hear screaming. I whip around to face the source of panic, and dread fills me. There, in the centre of the beach, completely out-of-place in the blistering sunshine - is Killer Frost. What she is doing in Happy Harbour in the middle of the summer is a mystery - but that's not really at the forefront of my mind. However _getting away before I'm frozen _is.

I run with the crowd - away from the crazy ice lady. It's not until my feet are in the surf do I realise I'm in the sea. I freeze. Water. I don't do water. The terrified crowd is in a cluster, waist-deep in the sea but I can't join them. I'm too scared.

"Well, well, well." drawls Killer-Frost. "What _do _we have here?"

I turn around slowly. Of course she would follow this half of the scattered crowd, and not the half that are safely _inland._

"What's wrong little girl? Scared of a little water?" She grins at me evilly. "I'll give you something to be really scared about."

She raised her fists and they starts to glows the familiar cold blue.

"Get down!" Yells a male voice. Behind Killer Frost are Nightwing and Superboy, running as fast as they can.

But it's too late. The fraction of a second that it took for me to register who was yelling, has given Killer Frost enough time to build up her ice-beam. She has a cruel smile on her face. We both know the heroes will be too late for me. Just as she aims her ice-blast at me, I feel a tugging in my gut. In a fraction of a fraction of a second, my instincts kick in and I mean it when I say I have no idea what made me do what I did next.

I reached down, and then swung my arms up, my fists pointing at Killer Frost's face. A wave of sea water comes crashing in an arch over my head and hits Killer Frost smack-bang in the face, pummelling her to the ground. The odd sensation in my gut ceases, and suddenly I feel very tired. I sway, and am about to fall into the sea when I am caught by a pair of strong arms. The last thing I see before I pass out is the blinding sun, blinking at me from over black hair.

* * *

**So I uploaded early (incredibly early) because the prologue was so short. I admit that this chapter is probably very boring, but it is an introduction, and so is important. **

**Read. ****_Enjoy. _****Review.**


	3. revelations

Revelations

"Do you think we should wake her? I think we should wake her"

"Shut up Bart, let the girl sleep."

I drift in and out of consciousness. Each time I resurface from the heavy down of sleep, I catch snippets of conversation. It's different people talking almost every time, I can tell. Sometimes two boys, a boy and a girl, and sometimes two girls. Before I can process what is said, I fall unconscious again.

The sixth time I find myself conscious, I really am awake. I rub my head where a pounding headache pulses and open my eyes blearily. I look around the room, it looks just like a hospital ward, except much smaller. I am alone this time, I note. I don't know if this makes me feel better or worse.

To my left on a table is a glass of water. I take the glass gratefully and let the cold colourless liquid slither down my throat, giving me a refreshing feeling that washes all tiredness away. I set the glass down on the rim of water it left behind when I picked it up. Someone clears their throat.

I give a start and whip my head up to meet my visitor. He has dark hair and a dark costume with a blue bird on the front. Nightwing. he must have been the one who caught me after I did - whatever I did to Killer Frost.

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"Just a day." He replies, as he walks towards my bed. "So, British huh?"

I'm from North London originally, and although I've lived in America for many years, I still have a faint cockney accent.

"Uh-huh." I say, then add before I can stop myself, "But just because I'm British doesn't mean I speak Like the Queen. Or know her."

He puts his hands up in mock surrender and grins. "I said nothing!"

I return the smile before I remember why I am here. "What happened?" I ask.

Nightwing's grin falters and he sits on the edge of my bed. He sighs and stretches his arms.

"I don't really know to be honest." he admits. "One second and we - me and Superboy - are running to your rescue, the next we have to save ole' Killer Frost from drowning."

"But how did it happen? Where did that water come from?"

"We were hoping you could answer that." Comes a deep voice from the doorway.

My head snaps up and I see Batman, standing in all his male-PMS glory. I'm guessing this isn't an ordinary hospital then, if it is one at all.

"W-what do you mean?" I falter. He ignores me and speaks only to Nightwing.

"Can she walk?" Nightwing looks at me and I nod.

"Yes."

"Then come on."

I shoot a glance of alarm at Nightwing and he nods in reassurance. I get up from the bed easily - the water has really helped - and follow Batman's retreating figure.

.oOo.

As I follow Batman, I notice the corridor, and all rooms that I have caught a peek of definitely do _not _belong to that of a hospital. I follow the vigilante into a large room, filled with computers. Batman sits in front of the main computer and clicks on a video clip. As he clicks 'play', he turns to me.

"Care to explain?"

The video clip is a security camera recording of me, cowering under Killer Frost. She raises her fists about to fire, when I see myself do the most absurd thing. The video-me reaches down behind her into the water, and then swings her arms up pointing them at Killer Frost. a torrent of water rises from the surf - out of nowhere - and smacks Killer Frost to the ground. The video clip ends.

I notice Batman looking at me expectantly, but all I can do is stand gobsmacked, my jaw glued to the floor.

"Care to explain?" He repeats monotonously.

"W-what? Explain what?" I stutter. "That was one of your guys, it-"

"No it wasn't" Batman cuts in. Then he stands up and leaves the room.

"Wait!" I call. I run after him and follow him into a large kitchen area.

"How did you do it?" He asks.

"D-do what?" I breathe. "The water thing? that wasn't me - it can't have been-"

"And yet it was." he cuts in. Again.

"I-it could have been someone hiding behind the rocks." I reason, desperation creeping into my voice. "You don't have any proof that it was me."

Batman doesn't say anything, and instead fills a glass of water. His back is turned to me. Suddenly, he whips around and throws the glass, sending a load of water my way. I turn away and hold my hands up to shield my face for the soaking that doesn't come. Slowly, I turn back around. The water is still there, but it's floating in the air. Not a single drop has touched me. Frightened, I go to move my hands - and the water moves with me.

"There's your proof." Says Batman.

I feel as though I'm going to faint. Nightwing walks into the room and stops when he see's the suspended water.

"Cool." He chuckles.

All of a sudden I feel tired, like I did at the beach, and I sag, and slide to the floor. The water drops and splashes on the floor. A few drops come my way and as they spray my skin, the tiredness already begins to fade.

"You okay?" Asks Nightwing, sounding concerned.

"Yeah." I say, but I don't really hear it. My mind feels foggy. "Just a little overwhelmed."

"Sure you're not just whelmed?" He asks. I look at him in confusion.

"Never mind." He smiles grimly, before turning to Batman. "We're gonna get her a room right?"

Batman nods.

"Good." Then he walks out of the room.

"Why do I need a room?" I ask. The tired feeling has almost completely failed, and I stand on wobbly legs.

"Because you'll be staying here." Is the answer.

"What? I can't stay here!" I've got a home and a job and my Dad..." I choke.

"Taken care of." States Batman.

"How?"

"You quit your job because you weren't happy, and you've moved into a newly developed pre-uinversity home while you attend school because you needed space. Your father understands."

"You spoke to my father? Woah." I begin to feel dizzy.

Batman looks at me as if he is going to say something meaningful, but stops before the words leave his mouth. Instead he says,

"Your room is down the corridor, sixth door on the right." Then he stalks out of the room, his cape flowing behind him.

I'm a little scared at first, but I follow Batman's directions, and enter my new accommodation. It's moderately sized, if not a bit small but that's all I notice. I'm too tired to care about the rest. I collapse onto the bed and glance at the alarm clock on the bedside table. _2:36 am._ Ugh. I close my eyes and instantly I fall into a deep slumber, as if I hadn't slept for days.

* * *

**Again - this is a very early update - especially for me, but my creative juices are practically overflowing, so good news for you! Important note: Mount Justice has been rebuilt for the purpose of this story, I thought I'd tell you to avoid confusion. Thanks!**

**Read. ****_Enjoy. _****Review**


	4. Getting out

*Spoilers for Endgame*

Getting out

I wake up to pitch blackness. With sudden panic, I fumble around on the wall and find a light switch. The light flickers on. This is not my room at the apartment. Memories of the previous incidents roll in like oncoming mist in my mind. Killer Frost on the beach. Waking up and finding Nightwing and Batman. Somehow levitating water. Being designated a room by the Bat himself. Being too tired to argue.

Jumping out of my slumber, I gaze around the room. Like I noticed last night - or earlier this morning - the room is medium to small in size. It has a single bed, on which I am sat, a wardrobe, chest of draws and a desk. There is no window, _well that would be why it was pitch black. _Other than the main door, there is another door, to my right - most probably an en-suite. I look at the small bedside alarm clock. _9:17 am._

Slowly, I rise from the bed and open the door to my right. I was right, it is a bathroom. I enter and the lights switch on automatically. The room is compact, but everything within fits well. There is a toilet, a sink with a mirror and a shower. Who ever designed these rooms must have been going for the simple look.

I shower quickly, and brush my teeth with a conveniently provided toothbrush. Without any other clothes, I have to wear my work uniform. I brush my hair with a provided hair brush and gaze into the mirror. My face looks drawn, pale and tired, which makes the light freckles scattered over my nose stand out. My eyes are a dull blue-green above the dark circles beneath them. My hair, which is slowly drying, is a tangling mess of black down my back. I look and feel terrible. _What am I doing here? _I bite my fingernails before meeting my eyes in the mirror. I have to get out.

.oOo.

I peek around the door into the long corridor. The coast is clear. I let out a breath I didn't realise I'd been holding. Slowly and as quietly as I can, I tip-toe down the left, where I came from last night. I pass the computer room, which is empty, and continue down the hallway hoping for a way out.

After only about a minute, I hear laughter and duck into an alcove. A girl dressed almost entirely in black and a blonde girl walk past. Batgirl and...Wonder Kid? No, Wondergirl, that's right. When their voices disappear down the corridor, I come out from my hiding place and continue in my quest for an exit.

I passed a large living area, which had about six people inside - some I recognise, some I don't - and skirted quietly passed, keeping to the shadows so that nobody would see me. Other than that though, I have no more encounters until I finally reach a door. I thought I heard something a few times, but whenever I turn around to see, there is nothing but a flash of red and yellow so fast, that I convince myself I never saw anything.

Opening the door, I fear that there will be someone waiting to ambush me, but there is no one there. I let out a breath of relief and look around the large room. It look like a loading bay, or a warehouse. Whatever it is, it has a large garage-like door. I smile in triumph.

Running to the door, I notice that there is a control panel. Changing my course, I make my way over to it. The panel reads 'door override' and I grin - until I notice it needs a code. I groan. So close! I feel like crying, I feel like - what was that?

I whip around and like earlier, catch a tiny glimpse of something red and yellow. Someone clears their voice and I whip back around. There standing in front of me, is a boy dressed entirely in red and yellow, goggles rest on his eyes, his vivid red hair spilling over the head-piece.

"What 'cha doing?" He asks nonchalantly.

I don't answer immediately, but when I do, I trip over my words.

"A-are you Kid-Flash?" I ask. I'm sure I remember him being taller.

"The second." He replies. A look of intense sadness crosses his features before they are gone in a flash. Pun intended.

That's when I remember what happened to the first Kid-Flash. he was ginger too, and so I got confused. they say Flash's original protégé fell saving the world from the Reach. There's an international Kid-Flash day now.

I suddenly notice that Kid-Flash-the-second has been talking to me.

"Sorry, what?" I ask. He rolls his eyes.

"I said," He begins slowly. "I hope you aren't trying to leave because Batman and Nightwing would not be happy." He finished at lightning speed.

"What do they care?" I say scathingly.

"You made an enemy out there the other day." He states. "Killer Frost might be locked up now, but we all know that's not going to last long."

I think about this. Me? An enemy? Please let this be some demented dream that I can wake up from and then go to work and endure a whole day of Joan and Hana. I contemplate pinching my arm, but then come to the conclusion that this really, actually happened, and therefore pinching myself would only cause unnecessary pain that I just don't want to deal with right now. Kid-Flash breaks me out of my thoughts my snapping his fingers in my face.

"Helloooo," He says loudly. "Anybody home?"

"W-what?" I answer oh-so-intelligently.

"Are you okay? You look pretty pale."  
"I look pale because I am pale." I snap.

"Ok-ay," he tries a new tact. "Why don't you come back with me? We can help you, I promise."

I stare at him for a second. _Maybe if I pinched _him - _no, don't be stupid._ he smiles encouragingly and offers a hand. I take it hesitantly and return his smile with a wobbly one of my own.

"C'mon," He encourages. "You can do this."

_I can do this_, I repeat in my mind. Yeah, sure. I can do this.

* * *

_**Hello**_** Again! Another update from me, and I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed, favourited and followed. I love you guys! Writing this was hard - to bring up Wally like that:( but I did it anyway. I've noticed that quite a few Post-Endgame stories feature Bart as Impulse, even when he took over as Kid-Flash at the end. Oh well. Goodbye and see you next chapter!**


	5. Welcome to the Team

Welcome to the Team

"What's your name?" Asks Black Canary as she turns on the recorder.

Well of course it's being recorded isn't it?

Kid-Flash finally coaxed me to come with him, and now I am being mercilessly _interrogated_ by the Canary herself. I'm feeling more and more unsure about my decision to follow the speedster.

"Lena Laney." I reply in monotone.

"Age?"

"Sixteen."

I don't see why she can't just look me up. The Justice League can probably gain access to anything. Black Canary fixes me with a stern look as if she had read my thoughts.

"How did you obtain your abilities?" She asks. She's trying to sound as kind as possible.

"I-" My voice breaks. "I don't know." I rush. Canary glances at me with a look that says quite plainly, '_elaborate?_' " I was swimming - in a lake. On my own." She raises her eyebrows but she doesn't have to tell me that it was a stupid idea. "I don't really know how it happened but then I'm sinking and the water doesn't feel cold anymore. I can't feel anything at all." I risk a glance at the older woman and she signals at me to carry on. "I-I thought I was going to die, I thought I had - but then I wake up, and I'm alive. I don't know how it happened."

Black Canary nods patiently. "Is that when you got your abilities?" She asks.

"I guess so," I reply. "I got these too." And throw back my hair to display the scaly gills.

"Interesting." she murmurs, leaning back in her seat.

There is an awkward silence for about a minute whilst Black Canary turns the video recorder off. When she has done so, she sits back down and leans forwards. She rests a hand on my knee and squeezes comfortingly. She tries for a smile that I try and fail to return.

"I'm going to ask you a question Lena," She begins carefully. "and your answer may change your life."

I stare at her in confusion. _What could she possibly ask? It couldn't be - _Black Canary clears her throat snapping me out of my thoughts.

"The matter has been discussed, and we want to ask you if you would like to join the Team."

Please help me retrieve my jaw as it seems to be stuck to the floor. There are many things I would like to say, but the only thing I can manage is,

"The team...?"

"The Young Justice." Black Canary explains. "They deal with smaller operations than the league, but they are still equally as important. You could really change things Lena."

I don't know what to say. My mind is at war with itself, where half of it is screaming for me to say no, and the other half is screaming at me to say yes. A small voice inside my head tells me that this is the chance to prove myself, to be something other than an ordinary bystander. To be fighting instead of cowering, waiting to be saved.

"I don't know." I eventually say.

Canary offers a warm smile. "Think about it this way Lena, how did it feel saving those people on the beach?"

I think of the beach and of Killer Frost. I'd never really considered the fact that I saved people that day. Thinking about it now, it feels good. I think of Kid-Flash, and how he encouraged and coaxed me to not run out of this place like a terrified animal. I think of Kid-Flash the first who died saving the Earth.

"I'll try."

.oOo.

I'm seriously having my doubts about joining this team. It's two hours after my chat with Black Canary - no, Dinah as she introduced herself, and Batman had taken over insisting that I start training right away.

"No." He growls from across the training room. "Defend both sides, not just your right."

"I am defending both sides." I snap. My temper has grown short and I am tempted to walk out and relieve the tension off of my strained muscles.

"Then you're doing it wrong."

I growl and run straight at him, aiming a punch. Stupid idea of course. Batman side steps my feeble attack, grabs my extended arm and slams me to the ground. Ouch. I don't think my butt will ever be the same again.

"Again." He commands.

I get back up and try to stretch my arms. All too soon, Batman has me on the ground again and I sincerely wish I accepted the offer of padding._ 'Oh no I won't need it'_, I had told him. Good going Laney. You're really smart.

"Up." The masked man growls nudging me in the side with his boot. I groan.

My body aches, but I get up none the less. Batman tries for another swing, but I anticipate it this time and dodge the attack by jumping out of his reach and vaulting high over his head and land neatly on my feet behind him. Then Batman does something completely unexpected. He smirks.

In the second that it takes me to realise that the Batman, _The _Batman sort-of smiled at me, he strikes again and as I try to dodge, his fists clip my side and I tumble to the ground. Breathing heavily I wipe sweat off my brow and sit up. I gaze at the hero.

"Where did you learn that move?" He asks. And it catches me off guard because he actually sounds interested.

"W-what the vault?" He nods. "I learnt it in school - back in England." For a second I think he might be impressed and so I add proudly, "I was the best in my class."

If I thought he was impressed, then I was mistaken.

"Your move was predictable and would have been easy to stop, however, I was interested in your tactic and wanted to see what you could do."

He begins to pace, and I hope this means that our training session is over - at least for today.

"Nightwing and Robin will lead your combat training sessions from now on." He speaks. "And you will have daily sessions with Aqualad to work with your ability."

I feel relieved, and not so relieved at the same time. I have a feeling that Nightwing and Robin will not be as merciless in their training as Batman is, but the thought of working with water scares me.

"You could really change things Lena."

Black Canary's voice echoes in my mind, and suddenly I feel the urge to march down to the sea and tell it who's boss.

"Hey," Says Batman. his voice is softer than its usual deep growl and I look up. He gives me a quick smile. So quick in fact that I actually wonder if he smiled at all. "You did good today."

.oOo.

I walk out of the training room with a towel wrapped around my neck so that I can wipe the never-ending sweat from my brow. I run a hand through my hair. It's oily from all the sweat and I definitely need a shower. The only problem is - I can't find my room. I've been pushed so far past the limit today, that I don't even remember waking up this morning.

After almost half an hour of awkwardly wandering around the deserted corridors, I am found by who appears to be Robin. When I was young, I used to idolize the first Robin - now Nightwing - like nothing else. His style of fighting got me into gymnastics in the first place. This Robin fights similarly, and I realise that Batman has handed over my training to him and Nightwing due to my excel in flexibility.

"You're the newbie right?" he asks chirpily as he catches up to me. "It's Lena right?"

"Yep." I answer, trying to be friendly.

"I'd tell you my name," He says. "But Daddy Bats wouldn't like that."

I nod, beginning to feel awkward. I've never been shy, but all of a sudden I feel very small and insignificant. Robin seems to notice that the silence in the air around us could be sliced with a knife, and so he cuts it with another chirpy comment.

"I think your water thing is awesome!" He grins, and I can't help but smile too.

"Really?"

"Definitely! I mean, controlling water, that's pretty damn cool!"

"Yeah I suppose it is." I say distantly. My mind has already begun to wander. Maybe this place won't be so bad. The people here at least, are nice. Friendly. Charming.

"Hey do you know, you and Nightwing are now responsible for my training?" I ask out of nowhere.

"Yep." he grins, popping the 'p'. "Batman told me just now. Pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah, pretty cool." I repeat.

I already knew Nightwing was friendly, and now I've met Robin, and he seems friendly, I think the training might just be looking up from now on. I can always hope.

* * *

**Another update for you guys! A round of hugs for everyone supporting this story! **

**Read. ****_Enjoy. _****Review.**


	6. Training and other embarrasing things

Training and other embarrassing things

You know what I said about the training? That it might be looking up? Yeah, well it's not. Although Nightwing and Robin _are _less ruthless than Batman, they push me just as much, and I'm betting that by tomorrow, I will be probably covered in bruises.

"C'mon Lena!" Laughs Robin as he helps me up. "Again!"

I groan but oblige. My tired muscles scream at me to curl up in a nice comfortable ball somewhere, but I ignore the feeling and block a blow from the red and black clad teenager.

We had tried fighting with bo staffs - Robin's preferred weapons - but had failed miserably. The side-kick sent me to the ground in seconds every time I got back up. We also tried using a bow and arrow - and quickly moved on when Robin narrowly missed getting his face punctured like an apple. The only weapons I excelled at using, were daggers and small knifes, which would be pretty much useless in the field. However as Robin had put it, "They would make a good last resort." Now we are fighting with just hand-to-hand combat, which wouldn't be so bad if I wasn't up against a teenage ninja.

After almost ten minutes of (failing) parrying blow and making blocks, I notice that Nightwing is absent from the spot against the wall where he had been watching the training with much amusement. I am about to ask Robin where he had got to when I notice a large shadow that has fallen over me. I look up and see Nightwing up in the rafters, getting ready to jump.

I try to scramble out of the way, but before I can get very far, a massive weight lands on my back, flattening me to the floor in a painful heap. There is an eruption of laughter and I just about manage to turn my head to see Robin convulsing in laughter. I can hear Nightwing, but don't see him - because he is currently sitting on me, keeping me pinned to the ground. I frown.

"Fancy letting me up?" I manage to say.

Laughter subsiding, Nightwing gets off me and helps me up. I glare at him, but this just earns another peal of laughter from the overgrown child.

"Batman would kill you if he knew how unobservant you are." He managed to grin.

"Well, har-di-har." I say sarcastically, before turning around and making my way out of the room, where the boy-wonder is still giggling.

"Hey," Calls Nightwing. I turn around. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To have a shower." I say, turning around again.

"But you've got training with Kaldur first." _Crap._ How could I have forgotten?

"I know." I lie, then I walk out of the room dragging my severely damaged pride along with me.

.oOo.

"The trick is to focus." Explains Aqualad - or Kaldur.

"Right," I say, none too convincingly. "Focus."

"My abilities are different to yours, where as you can manipulate water and bend it to your will, I use my water bearers." He gestures to the items in his hands. "Like so."

With a motion I would relate to yoga, or tai chi, Kaldur lifts the water in the tank in front of us with his water bearers. The marks on his arms glow a luminescent blue and I am mesmerised by them, not noticing what he is doing until a load of water falls on my head, making me scream and drenching me from head to toe. Kaldur chuckles.

"You need to improve your observational skills."

"And so I've been told." I grit between my teeth and water drips from my face.

Kaldur continues explaining about focus and _looking within myself for the hidden power._ Then he asks to see what I can do. I turn to the tank and gulp. The water before me, in its calm state still scares me, and my palms start to sweat.

"I can't" I admit before even trying.

"Believe in yourself Lena." says Kaldur. "Believe you can do it."

But I can't, I think. Then there's a voice in the back of my mind egging me on, taunting me. _Of course you can't do it Laney, you're pathetic. _I grit my teeth and glare at the water.

The movement comes naturally, as if I have done it for years. I lift my arms up, palms outstretched and feel a tugging behind my navel. Giving into the tugging, I jerk my arms up, and free my mind. The voice taunts, _you're pathetic Laney._ No I'm not, I taunt back. And then there is a roar as the entire tank is emptied of its contents and the liquid comes crashing down on the both of us, dousing us in its cool wetness. For the second time in my case.

Kaldur turns to me and raises an eyebrow. I flush a deep red and stare at my bare feet.

"Oops?"

He just barks out a laugh before retrieving something from a now-drenched bag on the floor. Straightening up, he hands me a water skin. Now it's my turn to raise the eyebrow.

"It is a water skin from Atlantis," he explains. "It is enchanted so that as long as there is just a drop of water in there, it will never empty."

I gaze at the object in my hands in awe. That's pretty wicked.

"I believe it will be of help in the field when there is no water nearby."

"Thank you." I smile gratefully, and begin to feel quite overwhelmed.

"It is no problem." he smiles. "Training for today is over but remember to meet here every day at seven o'clock."

I smile and begin to make my way to my room, with a spring in my step.

"Oh and remind me Lena," he calls. "To watch your training sessions with Nightwing more often. They do prove to be amusing."

I grumble and disappear down the corridor as laughter echoes off the walls.

* * *

**_Hey guys, hey guys_****. I was wondering if I should write my version of a series 3 (I already have an idea in my head) that would include Lena and a few other OC's. And if I do, should I write origin stories for them too, like this one? Would love to hear your opinions.**

**Read.****_ Enjoy. _****Review.**


	7. Mission

Mission

I've lived under Mount Justice for a week now. The training isn't getting any easier and I've returned to the boring routine of school. I visited my dad yesterday, but he was too out of it to realise I was there. Again. Lately I've been training with just Robin. Nightwing disappeared after our second training session, and whenever I ask someone where he's gone, I don't usually get a straight answer. Just a sad look and a murmur that sounds something like: _'Looking for Wally'_.

"Lena are you even listening?" The sharp voice of my English lit teacher, Mr Barnes snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Y-yes." I answer quickly.

He fixes me with a scrutinising glare. "Then would you please read on from where Jake left off."

I look down at the piece of text, heat rising, turning my face an unattractive beetroot colour.

"I don't know where we are sir." I admit. A few snickers is heard around the classroom.

Mr Barnes sighs. "_'From then on, Alexander...'_" He tells me.

I search the page frantically for these words and Mr Barnes sighs again, in defeat.

"Page. 42 Lena!" He exclaims. Someone laughs.

There are a few more snickers, which Mr Barnes silences with a look as I begin reading.

The bell rings, signalling the end of the school day and week and I get up with the rest of the class, getting ready to leave.

"Lena," Calls Mr. Barnes from the front of the class. "Could you remain behind please."

I groan, and dump my bag back on the desk and wait for everyone else to file out and enjoy the rest of their day. Once everyone has left, I make my way up to the teacher's desk. Mr Barnes fixes me with a concerned look.

"Lena," He begins. "Your other teachers and I have been growing concerned about you."

I don't say anything and just kick my scuffed sneakers on the shiny floor.

"Over the past week, you've become more and more unfocused in your work. You even missed Monday and Tuesday." He gazes at me. "I've heard you've moved into a 'pre-university home?"

"Yes. " I answer mechanically. "I missed Monday and Tuesday due to moving in."

Mr Barnes' gaze turns suspicious, but he doesn't ask anything more in the subject.

"Well for whatever reason you've not been working as well as usual," He says. "I hope to see you behaving better next week."

"Yes sir." I say blankly.

He gestures towards the door. "You are dismissed."

I leave the cool classroom with Mr Barnes' eyes boring into my back, and a sense of shame in my stomach.

.oOo.

When I get back to Mount. Justice, there is a buzz in the air, and not exactly a happy one. I make my way into the main room after changing out of my clothes into training kit. I ripped off my plain-glass, thick-rimmed glasses that Batman has ordered me to wear outside the cave to keep my 'secret identity'. At this I snorted. It's not like I have one. Yet.

In the main room is every member of the team all in their costumes (except Nightwing that is), and suddenly I feel very out-of-place. Aqualad stands in the front addressing us.

"Alpha squad, I want you to deploy on your mission to Mars immediately." He says, looking at Miss Martian. "Beta, I want you to deploy to Lex corp to find out what Luther is doing." He gestures at Tigress. "And Gamma, I want you to investigate recent Boom tube activity in Gotham." he says to Batgirl.

Everyone nods, knowing their place, making me feel even more secluded. They file out of the room with determined expressions on their faces. I run up the Aqualad, an idea already forming in my mind.

"Kaldur!" I exclaim. He turns to me and gives me a questioning look. All of a sudden my idea seems weak, and I have half the mind to say _'Never mind' _and walk away.

"What is it Lena?" He asks.

"Well I-uh, I-" I stumble over my words in embarrassment. Maybe my idea wasn't so good after all.

"Yes?"

"I-uh, I was wondering if I-" I stop, staring at my feet. The voice returning in my mind; _You're pathetic Laney._ I look up and met Kaldur square in the eyes. "I want in."

Kaldur fixes me with a sympathetic look. "Lena, I do not advise-"

"Please!" I cut in, beginning to sound desperate.

"I do not think-"

"She could join Gamma," Cuts in Robin, who has not yet left. He jogs over to us. "I'll keep an eye on her," He says to Kaldur. "And besides, we probably wont find much."

Kaldur gazes at me, and I straighten up to make myself look taller.

"If you are ready," he says slowly. ""You may go. However, you will need a suit."

Excitement flutters in my stomach, but I try not to squeal with delight in order to make myself look more mature.

"Wait here." He instructs before disappearing down a corridor.

I look at the large holo-clock. He is gone one minute, two minutes. After two minutes forty-seven, he returns with something in his hands. He holds it up for me to see.

It looks like a wetsuit, with cropped arms and legs. It's a dull, orange-y colour with white cuffs on the sleeves and leg holes, and around the rounded neck.

"It is made with Kevlar." Says Kaldur. "This makes it-"

"Essentially bullet-proof!" Exclaims Robin. This earns a glare from Kaldur. "Sorry." He grins sheepishly.

"Try it on." Kaldur instructs.

I jog to my room and pull the suit on immediately. It fit perfectly as if it were made for me. _It might even be_, I thought. I look in the mirror, scrutinizing myself before coming to a decision. Reaching back, I pull the band from my hair, letting the hair tumble down my back in waves. I grin. _Perfect. _Glancing around the room, I grab the enchanted Atlantean water skin and dash back into the main room barefoot.

Kaldur and Robin look me over as I jog back, and share a nod.

"Have these," Says Kaldur, giving me a few straps that look like they are made from the same material as my suit. Kevlar. "To secure your water skin."

I take them and tie two around my thigh, tying the waterskin to them firmly.

"And this." Says Robin, giving me a small knife. "Backup." He grins.

I use the other two straps to attach the knife to my other thigh, where it sits comfortably. Aqualad and Robin stand back and gaze at me. The share a nod like earlier.

"You are ready." Smiles Kaldur.

As I make my to the loading bay with Robin, he stops.

"What is it?" I ask.

"You're going to need a name." he grins, before catching up again.

"Oh yeah." I try to think of a name.

It has to be good. Water-related obviously. I strain my mind, and all of a sudden I think of the stories my mother used to tell me as a kid. About the Dryads and Naiads - wood and water nymphs - of Greek mythology. I stop this time, and grin at Robin.

"Call me Naiad."

* * *

**SORRY for being late, but I've been busy ACTUALLY HAVING A LIFE (No, never! No one has a life anymore!) and enjoying the sun. Anyway I'm back now and WOOP for plot development! Yay! So this story starts almost exactly where season 2 leaves off. Hope it's not too confusing.**

**Read. ****_Enjoy._**** Review.**


	8. Boom Tube

Boom Tube

My mother was the best woman in the world. She was kind, caring and would always light up the room as soon as she walked into it, with a wide smile that crinkled at her eyes and a tray full of cupcakes which she used to always have time to make, even though she worked labouresly from nine to five every day at Star Labs, where she was head scientist.

Although she was a scientist, she loved mythology and would always read to me the legends of Perseus, Hercules and many others. The ones I enjoyed the most were about the Naiads - beautiful water spirits who often married kings and became influential women role-models of their time. I would beg her to tell me the stories again and again and again. Sometimes my father joined in. He didn't know much, but he made the myths more animated and fun. That was before he lost himself to drugs and alcohol of course.

I was eleven when she died. An explosion in her branch of Star Labs. It wasn't the same without her - obviously. Not long after that, my father started drinking. Thinking about my mother now, I wonder if she would be proud of me, or worried about what I may have become.

"Naiad!" Whispers Robin through the com link. "Naiad!" When I still don't respond, there is a moment of silence before Robin's voice is back and whispering furiously in my ear. "Lena!"

Snapping out of my reverie, I turn to gaze at Robin from his spot with Batgirl on the rooftops. The rough edge of the corner of the building scrapes my arm and I breathe a curse.

"Yeah?" I whisper back.

"We need better coverage. Can you go down and be our eye from the water?"

I feel honoured, as well as nervous. "I-yeah, I can do that."

"Good." Says Robin. "Lagoon Boy will go with you. Robin out."

Lagoon Boy turns to me and we share a nod, before filing out of the alleyway in which we were lurking. Ducking behind trucks and massive cargo containers, we stealthily (or as stealthily as I can) make our way to the shore, where we slip into the cold water.

I am no longer afraid of the water. Aqualad's training has helped considerably, and now instead of freezing up when I come into contact with the liquid, I relax, and let it slide between my limbs and cool my nerves. However, I still receive a sharp - lasting no longer than a second - jolt of panic as I slip into the watery depths. My gills open and after I get used to breathing in through my neck and not my mouth and nose, I crinkle my nose in disgust. The water is murky and brown, and it sears my throat as it enters through the gills. Remind me never to go swimming in Gotham again.

I follow Lagoon Boy and we swim close to the docks for a while before resurfacing behind a raised container. From underneath the container, we can see the entrance to the warehouse perfectly.

"Lagoon Boy to Robin," He says quietly into his communicator. "We are in position."

"Good." Comes Robin's equally as quiet voice. "See anything new?"

"Negative." Lagoon Boy replies. "Just a plain old warehouse, are you sure Aqua-"

"BG just spotted a truck coming this way, heading towards the warehouse. Do you see it?"

We turn back to gaze under the container and sure enough, a truck pulls up in front of the warehouse, blocking our view of the entrance.

"We see it." I whisper. "But it's blocking our view."

"Doesn't matter," replies Robin. "Gamma squad, move in!"

Lagoon Boy and I slip out of the water and duck behind the container, before slipping across the stretch to the other side, unseen and unheard. We duck into the shadows and meet up with Wondergirl and Blue Beetle. Wondergirl and Blue Beetle lift us up to an open window, where Robin and Batgirl have already entered. We regroup on the rafters and watch the scene below.

.oOo.

Below us are roughly twenty thugs. They all carry mean-looking weapons of black and red, and in the center of them, stands a woman with pale features and long red hair, and a man who can be described by no other words other than ugly.

"Intergang." Blue Beetle whispers furiously.

I throw a confused glance his way, to which he takes as his cue to explain.

"Organised crime group," he murmurs. "Supplied with weapons from Apokalips."

I nod, before stopping. "Wait - Apoka-what?"

Blue looks at me. "The bad guys."

We turn back to the scene below, just in time for us to witness a bright, blinding light appear from nowhere, in the middle of the warehouse. The Intergang scatters as the light grows and forms a tunnel-like shape. A strange mechanical sucking sort-of sound is heard before five figures emerge from the light.

My eyes widen as the light dies down, revealing the five figures to be four women and a man. The woman in front is old with a very manly face, and wears silver, shining armour. The three women behind her are all very different. The largest wears a helmet and armour also, as well as a red cape. The second in size has flowing orange hair and wears a green domino mask as well as green armour. the smallest of the three women wears a rather skimpy outfit of armour, and has her long blonde hair tumbling down her back. The four women look ruthless and most definitely dangerous, but the first to speak is the man, who has dark hair and scars running right across his face.

"Dearest Granny," He says to the old woman. "If I could ask a favour of your furies."

The old lady - Granny, whatever, smiles cruelly as if she knows what he is going to say next.

"It seems we have some unwanted guests." he remarks deeply, glancing up at us.

I freeze. how could he have known we were here? We tense and pull out our weapons, I make a grab for my water skin. The old lady laughs.

"Why of course, Savage." then she turns to the women behind her. "Girls - deal with them."

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope this makes sense. I won't be updating in a while because I'm going on holiday soon, but before I do I have some questions to ask. 1) I plan on writing a season 3 that will include this OC aswell as others, but I was wondering if I should write it (the season 3) before the individual stories for the OC's as they might reveal too much of the plot. 2) Should I give Lena a romantic interest? And who with? Leave your thoughts in a review or PM.**

**Read. ****_Enjoy. _****Review.**


End file.
